In the field of implantable cardiac devices implantable cardiac devices, implantable systems typically employ various leads for sensing and pacing cardiac activity, and for delivering electrical impulses for defibrillation. As is known, the leads are electrical conductors, typically covered with suitable coatings, and are placed at a desired location within the heart in order to deliver electrical impulses or sense of electrical activity at the appropriate location. The leads may be arranged linearly or coaxially, and are typically delivered using a variety of known delivery sheaths or catheters.